lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
4.03 Der Ökonom/Transkription/Erweitert
- Erweitert Akt 1 Diese Episode trägt den Titel „The Economist“ und teilt sich den Namen mit einem britischen Magazin, das seine Artikel anonym veröffentlicht. Der Mann, der Fragen stellt, ist Miles Straume, er ist ein Mitglied des Frachter-Teams und hat die Möglichkeit, mit den Toten zu kommunzieren. Naomi Dorrit war Teil des Teams und hat den Erstkontakt mit den Überlebenden hergestellt, aber sie wurde von John Locke getötet. Diese Szene wurde auf der Kualoa Ranch gedreht, auf der Insel Oahu. Kualoa war schon Drehort für viele Filme, darunter Jurassic Park und Pearl Harbor. Der Helikopter ist ein Bell Textron UH-1 Iroquois. Er wird auch „Huey“ genannt. Charlotte ist eine Anthropologin. Als sie eine Ausgrabungsstätte in der tunesischen Wüste besucht hat, hat sie die Überreste eines Eisbären gefunden, der ein Halsband der DHARMA Initiative getragen hat. Die Überlebenden sind seit 92 Tagen auf der Insel. In dieser Zeit waren nur Michael und Walt in der Lage, die Insel zu verlassen. spielt Golf Das 17. Loch (375 Yard, par 4) auf dem Fazio Kurs in Oahus Turtle Bay Resort dient als Golfparadies auf den Seychellen. „Ich bin Sayid Jarrah, einer der Oceanic 6.“ Wir wissen jetzt, dass dies eine Vorausblende ist. Sayid ist der vierte Überlebende der Oceanic 6, der enthüllt wird. erschießt Mr. Avellino Sayid hat geschworen, nie wieder zu foltern. Daher könnte man sich fragen, ob er jemals auf der Insel Vergebung gefunden hat. Akt 2 wird von einer Fremden erkannt Wir haben auch schon gesehen, wie Jack und Hurley seit dem Absturz mit der Erkennung in der Öffentlichkeit zurechtkommen. Es scheint so, als hätten die Oceanic 6 einige Schlagzeilen gemacht. Zerstoßenes Eis und Spezialeffekte verwandeln Honolulu in ein verschneites Berlin. Die Leute vom Frachtschiff sind auf der Suche nach Ben, aber Naomi hat behauptet, dass sie von Penny Widmore angeheuert wurde, um Desmond zu finden. Kate ist die Frau, zu der Jack für gewöhnlich geht, aber Jack hat einen anderen Plan für sie. und die Gruppe finden den Aschering, sehen aber Jacobs Hütte nicht Locke hat die graue Asche, die Jacobs Hütte umgibt, schon bei seinem letzten Besuch gesehen. Hurley hat auch die Hütte gesehen, aber wir wissen jetzt, dass sie an einem anderen Ort war. Ben behauptet, dass er seine Befehle von Jacob bekommt, und während Locke Jacob nicht sehen konnte, als Ben ihn vorgestellt hat, hat Locke Jacob sagen hören: „Hilf mir“. und Locke streiten darüber, was sie mit Charlotte machen sollen Vielleicht beginnt Hurleys Reue über die Entscheidung, mit Locke zu gehen, von der er Jack in einer Vorausblende erzählt hat, in diesem Moment. Am Ende der 3. Staffel hat Jack Kate gesagt, dass er sie liebt. In Insel-Zeit war das erst vor ein paar Tagen. „Sawyer wird es nicht zulassen.“ Jack und Sawyer rivalisieren um Kates Zuneigung, daher ist es eine große Sache, dass Jack Sawyer zutraut, sie zu beschützen. Akt 3 hebt Elsas Pager auf Wenn Elsas Boss den Pager anpiept, will Sayid es wissen, weil er der Mann ist, den Sayid umbringen soll. Daniel Faraday ist ein Physiker und macht seine Experimente, um ein besseres Verständnis für die einzigartigen geophysikalischen Eigenschaften der Insel zu erlangen. Das Schiff liegt 80 nautische Meilen vor der Insel, das entspricht 92,0623 Meilen. Eine kleine Rakete wurde vom Frachter in Richtung der Insel geschossen. Aber das Ausbleiben der Ankunft ist ein Hinweis darauf, dass die Reise zur Insel nicht so einfach ist, wie es scheint. den Baracken Die Lost-Autoren nennen diesen Ort „New Otherton“. Diese Baracken waren ursprünglich die Heimat der Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative. Zuletzt wurden sie von den Anderen bewohnt, die sich auf Bens Befehl hin auf den Weg zum Tempel gemacht haben. Das war Juliets Haus und der Treffpunkt für den Buchclub der Anderen in Episode 3x01, „Die zwei Städte“. Akt 4 „Oh, ist ja super, die haben uns noch'n Sawyer geschickt.“ Sawyer hat Hurley unter anderem Jabba, Pummelchen und Kullerkeks genannt. „Haben die Red Sox wirklich die World Series gewonnen?“ Ben hat Jack einmal ein Video gezeigt, auf dem die Red Sox die World Series von 2004 gewinnen, um zu beweisen, dass er Kontakt zur Außenwelt hat. Rakete erreicht die Insel Vor dem Start waren beide Uhren synchronisiert, aber die Uhr von der Ladung ist 31 Minuten und 18 Sekunden weiter als Faradays Uhr. sieht den Helikopter Desmond hat einen Helikopter in einer seiner Visionen gesehen. Er hat Charlie gesagt, dass er Claire und Aaron gesehen hat, die in einem Helikopter die Insel verlassen, woraufhin Charlie sich selbst geopfert hat, um ihre Rettung zu ermöglichen. Das ist Bens Haus, und wie alle anderen Häuser von „New Otherton“ ist es tatsächlich Teil des YMCA Camp Erdman an der Nordküste von Oahu. Jack Kerouacs „On the Road“ ist eine Geschichte über eine Tramping-Reise durch Amerika. Der Hauptcharakter heißt Dean Moriarty, genau wie der Name in Bens falschem Pass. und Kate werden von Hurley in eine Falle gelockt Diese Handlungswendung ist eine Hommage an „Das Imperium schlägt zurück“.- Darin wird Han Solo von Lando Calrissian in eine Falle gelockt. Akt 5 „Ich hab gesehen, wie du dem Kerl das Genick gebrochen hast mit diesem Breakdance-Trick mit deinen Beinen.“ Sayid hat einem der Anderen das Genick mit den Beinen gebrochen, als er Gefangen gehalten wurde. „Anscheinend gehen ihnen die Gefängniszellen aus.“ Die Anderen haben eigentlich kein Gefängnis, aber sie haben das Spielzimmer verwendet, um Kate gefangen zu halten, als sie dabei erwischt wurde, als sie versucht hat, Jack zu retten, in der Episode 3x13, „Der Mann aus Tallahassee“. und Elsa liegen zusammen im Bett Das Lied, das im Hintergrund läuft, ist „If You Stayed Over“ von Bonobo. Der Text enthält: „If I breathe in the future ...Breathe out the past“. („Wenn ich die Zukunft einatme ...atme ich die Vergangenheit aus“. „Sein Name steht auf einer Liste.“ Die Anderen haben Listen von den Überlebenden gemacht, aber das ist die erste Liste, die außerhalb der Insel erwähnt wird. Sayid hat schon mehrmals zugelassen, dass seine Gefühle ihm bei seiner Arbeit in den Weg kamen. In seiner Zeit bei der Republikanischen Garde hat er sich in die Gefangene Nadia verliebt und sein Leben riskiert um sie zu befreien. Akt 6 Desmonds Freundin Penny ist die Tochter von dem reichen und mächtigen Charles Widmore. „Du musst darauf achten, dass du auf jeden Fall derselben Flugroute folgst“ Ben hat Michael angewiesen, einem Kompasskurs von 325° zu folgen, als dieser die Insel mit seinem Sohn Walt in einem Boot verlassen hat. Diese Anweisungen, genauso wie die von Faraday, sind weitere Hinweise auf die Natur der Insel. steigt nicht in den Helikopter. Es gibt nur einen Grund der Jack davon abhalten könnte, die Insel zu verlassen: Kate. Helikopter verlässt die Insel. Lost-Miterschaffer Damon Lindelof hat Entertainment Weekly erzählt, dass diese Szene „die erste Vogelperspektive auf die Insel ist, die es in der Geschichte der Sendung gab“. Es ist angemessen, dass diese Vorausblende in Berlin stattfindet, eine Stadt, in der sich Ost und West treffen und zwei entgegengesetzte Seiten vereinigt sind. Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 4